leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cress's Panpour
| ability= | location=Unova | prevonum=515| epnum=BW005| epname=Triple Leaders, Team Threats! | current=With Cress | enva1=Marc Thompson| java1=Kiyotaka Furushima| }} Cress's Panpour (Japanese: コーンのヒヤップ Corn's Baoppu) is the only Cress is known to have in the . It first appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. In the anime History Unova Cress received his Panpour at a young age when his brothers were also given their first Pokémon. It debuted in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, where Cress introduced it to , who scanned it with his Pokédex before battling. Panpour was the second Pokémon Ash faced in his Striaton City Gym , where it went up against Ash's Pikachu. Panpour's Double Team confused Pikachu, after which Panpour landed a powerful Scratch. Pikachu tried to use , but Panpour's Water Gun hit Pikachu before he could execute his move. Pikachu then tried a , but Panpour's Mud Sport stopped Pikachu in his tracks, after which another Water Gun knocked him out. Panpour reappeared in flashbacks in A Call for Brotherly Love! and Curtain Up, Unova League!. Decolore Islands Prior to Survival of the Striaton Gym!, Panpour battled Morana and her . It attempted a Scratch attack, though its opponent dodged and struck with . Its Water Gun was then overpowered by , which hit Panpour hard, and it was knocked out by Glalie's . Later in the episode, Panpour greeted Cilan's Pansage, alongside Chili's Pansear and cheered him on during his battle with Morana's . Personality and characteristics Pansear is generally friendly and loves to battle. It is very determined to do its best in any circumstance. It is a very powerful battler, able to defeat Ash's Pikachu without taking a single hit despite the type disadvantage. Panpour is also shown to have a close relationship with Cilan's Pansage and Chili's Pansear, as the three happily greeted one another upon being reunited in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Double Team|1=Scratch|2=Water Gun|3=Mud Sport}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Double Team|1=Scratch|2=Water Gun|3=Mud Sport}}}} In the games Cress's Panpour appears in the following games: In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Simipour first appeared as a Panpour. Simipour also assists Cress and his brothers in the kitchen by pouring water for tea for their customers. Simipour, as a Panpour, first appeared in Welcome to Striaton City!!, with its Trainer at the Striaton Gym where it helped prepare tea for , and . Later, it is used in the Gym Battle against Black, Cheren and Bianca alongside Cress's brothers' Pokémon. They proved powerful against Black's Tep, Bianca's Oshawott and Cheren's Snivy with their type advantages. Although it managed to defeat Tep, he managed to revive its fallen teammates with some healing leaves that were previously knocked off of 's head. With Chili's Pansear defeated, the challengers won the match when the time limit ends due to them having three Pokémon able to battle while the Gym Leaders only had two. In The Shadow Triad, Panpour was used to battle the Shadow Triad at the P2 Lab. Although it, Pansage, and Pansear were at a disadvantage against their opponents, their Trainers gave them a boost of power by evolving them with their respective evolutionary stone. Panpour evolves into a Simipour, but is still unable to defeat its opponent despite becoming stronger. Eventually, they are saved by , , and , who attacked both groups to rescue the Keldeo the Shadow Triad had captured. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Cress Panpour Water Gun Adventures|1=Elemental Monkeys Work Up}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Water Gun|1=Work Up}} as a Panpour}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Cress sent out Panpour while he, Cilan and Chili were battling Red's Clefairy. Unfortunately, Clefairy took the attacks the elemental monkeys used and made himself some green tea. Moves used Related articles * Cilan's Pansage * Chili's Pansear Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:Black and White characters Category:Pokémon belonging to Ash and friends' family Category:Anime starter Pokémon Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Panpour de Cress/Maíz fr:Flotajou de Noa it:Panpour di Maisello